deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn VS Steve
Finn the Human VS Steve is a What-If? Death Battle betweem Adventure Time's Finn and Minecraft's Steve. Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Two men, living in a world full of strange inhabitants, some friendly and some violent, all while being isolated from any other human beings. Boomstick: They defeat powerful enemies, survive in the days and nights, live in dangerous worlds and they are the only humans in their worlds. Wiz: Like Steve the miner who killed a dragon. Boomstick: And Finn, the hero of the land of Ooo. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Finn the Human (Cue Adventure Time Theme Song) Wiz: Finn was born on a banana boat, on the sea. Boomstick: Even though a crap load of creatures tried killing Finn, him, his dad and maybe his mom were fine. Wiz: That was until he was abandoned in the woods by his unresponsible father, Martin. Boomstick: Dick. Wiz: Finn was later found by two canine adventurers, now married and with 2 kids, Joshua and Margreat Dog. Boomstick: They trained Finn in the ways of a adventurer and knight, teaching him to be loyal, kind, brave, strong fast and teach him how to wield TONS of swords!!! Wiz: Basically, he's Cartoon Network Captain America. Boomstick: And with awesome hair. Wiz: Finn and Jake became the protectors of the Land of Ooo, protecting it's ruler, Princess Bubblegum with their lives. Boomstick: And Finn didn't have any magic abilities like his bro, so he needed some cool weapons to do so. Wiz: And he has a variety of them. Boomstick: Finn's first sword, yet weakest, is Scarlet, the Golden Sword. It is like all swords, sharp and awesome. Wiz: However, Finn lost it in an explosion once, so lets hope he's more careful this time. Boomstick: When Finn became Sweet 13, he found the deadly Root Sword, a pinkish metalic blade with a root like hold. Wiz: One of his most powerful swords, the Demon Blood Sword, made from the blood of a demon named Kee-Oth. Boomstick: It can light on fire, and is extremely sharp, sharper then any other. It can presumbaly shoot out fireballs too. Wiz: He did have the powerful grass sword, but..... Shows Finn's arm being ripped off Boomstick: And finally, his most powerful sword....THE FINN SWORD. Wiz: The Finn Sword increases Finn's strength, speed, durability, etc, and has a mini Finn who gives Finn encouragement in fights. Boomstick: Finn was able to take down an army of gigantic worms with it, and with ease, too. Finn's Finn's sword is awesome!!! Wiz: Finn was taught by Bufo, a frog wizard, in the ways of magic. Boomstick: God, I hate that guy. Anyway, Finn had a lot of spells. Wiz: Beauteous Wings gives Finn swan like wings, and Vorpal Hand transforms the user's hand into a sword. Boomstick: Tiger Claw transforms the user's hand into a tiger paw with sharp, powerful claws. Wiz: Sleep puts the target into a sleep, and awaken does exactly what you think it would do. Boomstick: Reflect blocks weaker attacks, and the last Wizard Power, the greatest Wizard Power, the Ultimate Wizard Hand allows the user to lift up nearly anything and break and destroy almost everything. Wiz: However, Finn never uses these powers after the episode they appeared in, but that may be because Finn prefers his own fighting style. Boomstick: He also knows Ice Ninja Magic, which allows him to create ninja weapons out of ice. Wiz: Finn, though may not look like it, is a great sorcerer. Finn destroys the asteroid with the Ultimate Wizard Hand Wiz: Still, Finn is not without his weaknesses. Boomstick: Finn is pretty stupid, he never went to school or anything. He doesn't even know 2+2! Ha! Everybody knows its 5! Wiz: Uh....Sure. Finn is also very reliant on Jake sometimes, also he normally does have a partner with him. Boomstick: But Finn also has done shit that nobody could ever THINK of accomplishing! Wiz: Finn can create fire with his bare hands, and survived his head being dipped in lava. Boomstick: He also constantly defeats creatures that were created to fight! That's manly! Wiz: Finn truly is the Land of Ooo's greatest fighter. Finn: MATHEMATICAL! Steve (Cue Minecraft Theme Song) Wiz: Steve is a young miner who woke up in the wilderness one day and has been surviving ever since. Boomstick: Without electricity?!?! Wiz: No electricity Boomstick: He had beer and shotguns right? Wiz: Minecraft doesn't have those Boomstick: How does he do it? Wiz: Anyway, Steve has been surviving and mining for years Boomstick: So long he has armor made out of diamond, as well as a badass sword. Wiz: Which, in the real world, would be useless, but I digress. The sword can kill an Iron Golem (One of the most powerful mobs in the game with a whopping 100 hp) in only 13 hits Boomstick : He is an expert archer, who's bow deals 9 points of damage, sometimes 10. That's half a humans HP! 2 arrows from this guy and you're dead Wiz: He has a Golden Apple, which gives him absorption, fire resistance, resistance, and regeneration. These effects wear off after about 5 minutes, the regen only lasting 30 seconds Boomstick: He may not have shotguns, but he has TNT that can blow a whole right through you. It takes 5 seconds to detonate . Wiz: He can also maneuver the underground with his diamond shovel and pick axe, and has some kind of healing factor. If he has a full stomach, he can regen health. If he's going around with explosives, he should probably be wearing armor, which he does. The diamond armor we mentioned earlier allows him to survive 1 TNT blast, and has the highest durability and protection in the game, making it very hard to kill Steve. Boomstick: That armor is gonna make it hard for him to lose Wiz: Indeed. He has slain hundreds of mobs, been to hell and back, and even killed the Ender Dragon and the Wither. Boomstick: But he isn't perfect. His TNT is easily avoided, and doesn't have a means of air travel. His attacking range also isn't the best, his only projectile being his bow Wiz: Also, mods and enchantments are not allowed in this battle Boomstick: Even still watch out for this deadly Miner Steve kills the Ender Dragon DEATH BATTLE (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Mario & Luigi Dream Team Try, Try Again) Finn woke up from his bed and he went to call Jake for another adventure. Finn: Come on Jake woke up for another adventure. Jake: Oh yes, lets go Finn. Jake woke up and both high-fived his hands. Finn and Jake: It's Adventure Time!!! Finn and Jake came out from the treehouse and they see a house in near the treehouse. Finn: What?! An house near from our treehouse? Jake: We never see this house but lets enter the house Finn. When Finn and Jake are going to enter the house Steve came out from his house. Finn: Hello sir who are you? Steve: I'm Steve the miner. Finn: I thought i'm the only human in the Land of OOO. Steve: Land of OOO?! I'm not in the world of Minecraft!!! Finn: Minecraft?! What kind of world is this? Steve: Is a world when i fight monsters like Zombies, Skeletons and Spiders and i fight the powerful enemies like Ender Dragon, Wither and Elder Guardian. Finn and Jake: Wow it's so cool. Steve: Wait there's a yellow monster, i will kill him. Steve pulls out a Iron Sword. Finn: No! Don't kill him!!! Steve took Finn out of his front and he impales Jake in the chest. Finn: Jake! Noooooooooo!!! (Cue Yoshi's Island Final Boss Theme) Finn starts crying in angry. Finn: You gonna pay for killing my best friend!!! Finn pulls out the Scarlet Sword and both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! Steve and Finn starts coliding their swords, Steve succeed dominates Finn with a sword more stronger than the Scarlet Sword, Steve pulls out a Bow and he shoots an arrow but Finn blocks with the Scarlet Sword, Steve then ran to the forest with a lot of trees and Finn ran to the forest too to kill Steve. Finn: No, you will don't escape from me!!! Finn has arrived in the forest and suddendly an arrow reached his arm. Finn: Ouch!! My arm! Finn then founded Steve hidden the trees. Finn: Try to fight me and don't hides in the trees cowardly. Steve then dug in the terrain hideaway and then, Steve put 64 TNTs and he dugs more and then Steve fires the TNT and then he exits the terrain much quickly. Finn: Ha! I found you! Then suddendly... BOOOOOOOM!!! Finn was sent flying in the sky while Steve sees Finn falls to the ground, Steve quickly drinks a Speed Potion II and he ran in the place where Finn will fall, Steve then put lava in the ground with his bucket, Finn falls to the ground and he got burned into a crisp while Finn says his last words. Finn: NOOOOO... Finn was dead while Steve sigh of relief and he ran back to his house. K.O.! Results (Cue Minecraft Theme Remix) Wiz: Finn may have held a speed advantage, but ultimately could not keep up with Steve's advantage in strength, range and durability. Boomstick: Finn may have been able to lift up three times his size, but Steve can run, jump and sprint around with over 2304 cubic meters of gold on him. Wiz: Given the diameter of the blocks, we can determine that Steve can carry over 44,467 tonnes on him and can still move like he's carrying nothing. Boomstick: Not to mention, Finn is usually a team player, preferring to fight with others instead of one on one, like a Death Battle. Finn just couldn't mine out a win. Wiz: The winner is Steve. Who Would You be Rooting For? Finn The Human Steve Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles